


Love Letter

by IcyStarlight



Series: Fluri Month 2016 [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluri Month 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyStarlight/pseuds/IcyStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt by Jaesama: I gave you the most heartfelt love letter, but you gave it back to me with spelling and punctuation corrections?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Happy Fluri month! This is like the only thing pushing me through school rn so some of these will be longer than I intended them to be but we’ll start the month off happy! o(^^o) (o^^)oo(^^o) (o^^)o Also I saw this and I had to bury me face in my arms to keep from laughing in class too loudly

“Flynn! FLYNN!”

Slowly looking up from his paper work, Flynn exchanged a look with Sodia who merely shrugged. Sure enough came the telltale sound of Yuri climbing up the side of the wall to come bother him. He was so close to being done with all this finally! He didn’t need any distractions! Yet as a foot swung in his open window he resolved to not let Yuri break his concentration once again. 

“FLYNN!”

“What?”

“How could you do this to me? I mean I get it if you don’t like me but come on this was a little cold!” Yuri was waving something around in front of him, probably a piece of paper. Sighing he glared up at Yuri who jumped back a little.

“Do what to you? And fyi if I really didn’t like you don’t you think I would’ve found a way to keep you from climbing in my window all the time?” He looked back down at the papers in front of him and continued to read.

“I left you this heart felt confession letter about how much I love you and you sent it back to me via knight with spelling AND GRAMMAR CORRECTIONS?” Yuri slammed the paper down in front of his which scared the living daylights out of him and also gave him time to notice the very many red marks donning said confession letter.

 

“Actually that was me Lowell, the commandant is a very busy man and if you are going to take up his time at least make it worth his while” Sodia spoke up from the back of the room where she sat dividing up his mail into some sort of organization instead of just a massive pile.

“Well then there’s your answer Yuri, no I have not read your letter, now if you’ll excuse me I would really like to get this paperwork done before lunch as I’ll have meetings all afternoon” He repositioned his quill and got back to writing. 

 

“Wait so you’re not even gonna read it?” 

“I trust Sodia and if she says you should fix it first then I’ll read it after it’s been cleaned up which also means if you get on the right now you can give it back to me after dinner.” He signed the last document and stood up from his desk. Pointedly ignoring Yuri as he walked towards the office door. “I’m looking forward to it, Yuri” With a small smile he left the room.


End file.
